


Me and you(against the world)

by olicity3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Post 3x09, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicity3/pseuds/olicity3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity struggles to be normal after Oliver leaves to fight Ra's and saying that he loves her.Her world turns upside down when Nyssa informs of Oliver's death.But can she move on from his death?Cause life has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and you(against the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction and I am super exited.There may be errors-gramatical ang spelling- but I'm only human.The mainly revolves around Felicity dealing with Oliver's ILY and "death".May or may not follow season 3 storyline but I am trying to keep it to and at the same time adding creative elements of my brain.Ship olicity!Kudos are fine and please comment if you like it or if it needs improvements in story and charecters.Looking forward to hearing soon!

She stared as heared the footsteps fade away.He was going....he was leaving for a place where it was likely that he won't return.Felicity couldn't stop thinking that this may be the last time she ever saw him.And the last thing he told her was that he loved her. _Oliver loved her_.She wanted to tell him that she loved him too,that she needed him and wanted him forever.But she couldn't tell him those three words she thought of everytime she looked at him.What was wrong with her???Why couldn't she tell him-a man that loved her-that she loved him too??

He left to fight Ra's al Ghul,the demon,leader of the League of Assasins.He had surrendered himself for a crime he didn't commit.He gave himself because he loved his sister and would do anything protect her and keep her safe.To fight a dual which would end with someone's death.And like it or not it was most likely to _not_ be Ra's al Ghul.Tears started falling at this thought.It was too much for her to take.So she did the first thing her now not-so-focused-and-smart-brain told her to do.She always wondered and laughed at the fact that the arrowcave was in the basement of a nightclub.But now she was thankful for having all sorts of alcoholic drinks above her.She went upstairs and now was at Verdant-the nightclub and not arrow headquaters.She went to the nearest bartender and asked for vodka.Her drink came up pretty fast and drank it in one go.''Another".Felicity asked .She gulped it and asked for a third.After the fifth she had no clue what was happening around her.But it didn't matter.All she wanted was that the pain in her heart numbed.But it didn't.Nevertheless,she got up and went to her car.Home.Sleep.That was all she wanted.Maybe then her mind would shut up.But more than anything she wanted Oliver Queen.

Somehow she managed to reach her home alive and safe-courtesy to her genius brain.She searched for her house keys in her purse and clumsily dropped it on the ground."Urrgh!Idiot!",she muttered under her breath.She bent down to pick up and unlocked her house.Home sweet home,she chuckled at the thought.She kicked her heels and dropped her purse.Her coat was thrown away and was lying somewhere on the floor of the drawing room.She walked in her bedroom and fell on the bed with a thud,tears rolling down her cheeks."I love you Oliver Queen",she confessed as everything turned black


End file.
